The Twilights of Love
by DragnDrkFire
Summary: Riku is now in another world and he and a strange girl must team up to defeat more of the Heartless.
1. Default Chapter

The Twilights of Love By: Varidina Dawntreader  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in KH! Wish I did though^_^' I do however own Vari, because she is my chara! So ask for permission!  
  
Author Note: Hiya!!! How are all of you? Well you're probably incredibly bored if you're coming to read something I wrote. Well I have a feeling I'm am going to get very into this story. Kingdom Hearts is the only game that I have found that gave Final Fantasy X any competition, I immediately fell in love with the story line and game. Personally yeah I like Sora, he's the main chara, gotta love him. But I really like Riku, he was quite the chara. So I hope that he's in chara for this but he's out look on things will change thanx to someone!! *grins* And this has MAJOR spoilers of the endings so don't read it if you don't want to know what happens. But trust me, even if you do know what happens, it's still incredible. It's so cute! I cried! Alright you've been warned so on to the story!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- Leaving them behind  
  
Those last moments, the most memorable ones I've had. So many emotions and questions running through my head, blood throbbing in my temples, heart beating rapidly. The Heartless, they quickly began regrouping and getting stronger, rapidly growing, we were running out of time. I searched and searched my head, full of emotions, for an answer to the problem, but only one came...shut the door.  
  
" Come on, we have to close the door!" A voice desperately called out, followed by footsteps echoing through the emptiness.  
  
As soon as I heard that voice, desperate as it was, I knew it. It was Sora. I turned to the direction of the voice and I saw him and his two friends coming towards me. Then three pairs of hands began pushing with all their might to shut the door, the door to the Heartless.  
  
" Hurry!" A strange voice called, that of one Donald, one of Sora's new friends, along with Goofy.  
  
Sora's...new friends. The ones he had replaced me and Kairi with. After all those years we had spent together, he replaced us! How could he!? After all those fun times, the plans to run away to different worlds together, all those treasured moments. No...I knew that wasn't true.  
  
My silver hair swayed in the light breeze and the fragrant of evil flowing with it. I had to hurry, but what should I do? Help Sora close the door, sealing my fate and my only chance of survival? That was the only answer, accept my fate and be thankful that Sora and Kairi survived.  
  
Kairi...my feelings for her were so deep. But...I knew the feeling wasn't mutual. The only one she truly loved was...Sora...but she probably didn't even realize it. My soul ached and my heart shattered at the idea, but I closed my eyes reluctantly and accepted the truth. Kairi loved Sora, not me. It was as simple as that. Maybe ...someday...somewhere....somehow...my heart will fall for someone else....but when would that day come? Yes it would come.  
  
Before I even realized it I was running at full speed, going to the door that resides in the wasteland. This land, so unnatural, the one that bastard Ansem created, only so that damned man could achieve ultimate power. But after all his efforts, he was unsuccessful.  
  
My legs began burning with pain from the sudden run I had forced upon them. My heart now beat more rapidly and sharper than before. I was ready to collapse at any time from the pain from emotions that ran through my entire body. Then I realized all the pain I caused and almost caused for Sora....and Kairi. My stubbornness and feelings had gotten in the way of everything. I was blinded by the lies and hatred Malificent and Ansem had fed me.  
  
They had offered me the power, with I gladly accepted. I had wanted power so much, traveled through other worlds to get it. I lost sight of what I truly was looking for...Kairi. I took it, without even considering what the consequences could have been. They fed me this power, I was eating out of the palm of their hands, just like a dog. I went too far...beyond anything I could have imagined...almost costing my friends' lives.  
  
Why had I been so desperate for power? This question ran through my head, then the answer came...I was weak. I might have been a powerful swordsman, but my heart was weak. I loved my friends, parents, the people around me...but I craved this power. The power...I didn't even know what it truly was yet.  
  
I now came up to the door, my hands tightened around the edges of the large door as I spoke as I felt a sudden burst of energy running through me.  
  
" Sora! Don't give up! We can do this!" I spoke suddenly as my best friend looked up at me in great shock. In his eyes, I could see how glad he was, and happy. Even after all I did, he was happy to see me. But I could see the fear in them...he knew he wouldn't see me again.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Even after all the terrible things I had done...he had forgiven me. I knew my heart, it was nothing compared to Sora's. His was strong and was full of courage and love. Yes, I had love in my heart, for my parents and friends but he, he had someone to truly love...whereas I didn't.  
  
Was there any way I could learn to love? Was there someone that I could share an everlasting love with? To vow sacredly, to love one another no matter what, to love them forever, even after death. Was there anyone willing to share this with my heart? After all it had done. I had so many questions, but now was not the time to worry about it.  
  
I dug my feet into the ground and gritted my teeth, pulling with all my might to close the door. Sora only stood there, staring at me, probably worried I wouldn't make it, which I probably wouldn't. He knew I was staying here and accepted it, then pushed with all the strength he had.  
  
My mind shouted at the damned door, hoping it would close. My body ached from pulling and using so much energy. I was determined to shut the door, even if it meant separating the worlds once again, I had to do it. I had to restore the worlds back the their normal states. I had to try to make amends for what I did, all the pain I caused, while Sora was their light, their hope.  
  
Part of me continues to crave that power...to have it back. But if it returns, so will the darkness and pain. I won't allow that. I couldn't bare it, I couldn't bare causing pain anymore. But losing that power...I lost a part of myself...I thought it would always be empty. But...I'll never accept the power again...never.  
  
" It won't budge!" Goofy yelled as all hoped seemed to be gone...lost.  
  
Star by star, all of them vanishing, world by world. The seconds remained passing by and our chances were slimming greatly. My hope of saving this world was slipping from my grasp.  
  
" Don't worry fellas!" A voice called from behind me.  
  
I turned to the direction of the voice and saw a small black figure jump up and look at us, glowing with a warm and bright light around him. 'Who was this guy!? Could it be...'  
  
" King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy shouted in unison as Goofy jumped for joy and Sora was confused, but happy. I also gave a questioning glance at the King but he pulled out a gold keyblade, reassuring us all.  
  
" Come on, Sora. Let's close this door for good." The King said has he raised his Keyblade and a light gathered around it. The sight of the keyblade made me shiver, the thought of what it really was. My previous weapon, I thought it was a better Keyblade....but was proved to be nothing but a lie.  
  
How could I have been so stupid? To think that my keyblade was better than Sora's. To think that mine was strong enough to even match the power of the keyblade...the one that chose Sora as it's master. Sora the Keyblade Master...such a fitting name. He deserved to have it, much more than anyone I had ever known, he deserved it.  
  
" But Riku..." Sora began as I slowly closed my eyes and shook my head. A small smiled spread across my face as my hair blew onto my face. His gaze met mine with understanding. I knew from that moment on what was the source of Sora's power...friendship. Now I truly felt the warmth of his power.  
  
" Don't worry Sora, you can trust King Mickey!" Goofy said while the King held off the oncoming Heartless.  
  
I nodded slowly to him and his eyes searched mine for an answer or a way to stop me from excepting my fate but then his eyes turned serious and he nodded. I looked up and my eyes spotted someone in the distance. That fiery hair...it was Kairi.  
  
But what was she doing in a place like this? And why now? She turned her gaze and met mine. She had grown into the woman I knew she would become. Her lips never moved but her eyes, they easily said one thing... 'Goodbye Riku...'  
  
She smiled at me sadly and I just looked at her. After a moment I smiled softly and turned to Sora.  
  
" Take care of her, Sora." I told him. He nodded seriously and I smiled as the door shut. My one way of survival was gone now, but I had now regrets.  
  
Now the King raised his keyblade and in a scream of rage I raced at the Heartless, destroying many with my blade. But suddenly a golden light shot out from the King, destroying the heartless, and sealing the door.  
  
Suddenly everything went black, dead silent. I fell, just kept falling. Into nothingness. Just a black abyss. I let out screams, but nothing. Nothing came out but dead silence. I was alone now.  
  
I soon lost all consciousness and remember very little. I remember thinking and wondering if this would be where I'll be. If I'll spend eternity like this. And never find love.  
  
'Remember...'  
  
I heard a voice echo through my head. I frantically looked around for someone, but nobody, only black. I hated this feeling of being alone...I never wanted to feel it again.  
  
' Remember you are...'  
  
Again the voice spoke and again I scanned the area for someone, anyone, but to no avail. " Who are you!?" I shouted, my voice echoing in the nothingness.  
  
' Remember...you...are the one....who will open....the door.'  
  
Remember you are the one who will open the door! What the hell does that mean!? I looked around rapidly with confusion. "What the hell do you mean!?" My voice echoed again. My heart, soul, body, my very essence grieved for an answer...but one never came. It never came...for I awoke.  
" Hello? Can you hear me? You awake?" A voice called out to me. I slowly opened my bright green eyes and looked around. " You okay?" I turned to see a beautiful girl, possibly around the age of seventeen.  
  
" Who are you?" I said as I slowly sat up. She smiled brightly, her emerald green eyes looking into mine.  
  
" Varidina Dawntreader..." She held out a hand and helped me up. By her grip I could tell she was a warrior. " And you are?" She repeated my question.  
  
" Riku..." I replied simply, looking around my strange surroundings. The place was beautiful, but I couldn't stop looking at her. She wore unique clothes and was beautiful.  
  
She wore very short black shorts with a skirt over top of it. The skirt came to mid thigh, was pastel blue and was just like two large triangles, one in the front and back. She wore a pastel blue V-neck shirt that was skin tight, came well beyond her collar bone, and slightly showed her mid drift between the shirt and her skirt.  
  
On top of the skirt she wore a gold belt with a pouch on the side and there was a samurai sword. She wore black boots with a small heel and white strings. Her hair was light brown with natural highlights, and a few silver ones. It was styled, flipped out and slightly back and her bangs parted on the left. But the strangest and most noticeable feature about her, was the gold crescent moon on her forehead, the points going up.  
  
" What's wrong?" She asked, snapping me out of my trance. She realized that I was staring at the sign on her forehead. " It's been there for as long as I could remember." She smiled at me.  
  
" Where am I?" I asked looking around.  
  
" This is Tiamat." She paused for a moment. " Y'know, you're quite a cutie, where'd you come from?" She said, still smiling.  
  
" Destiny Islands...and don't you think you're a little old for me?" I replied simply.  
  
She shook her head and held up a mirror, showing me that I was, no doubt, the same age as her.  
  
'But how? How long was I in there?' I thought to myself confused.  
  
" Something happened...what..."  
  
HAHA! That's it! Please R&R! 


	2. Meeting of the Keys

~* Twilights of Love *~  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting of the Keys  
  
The sound of boots clicking on the stone floor echoed throughout the halls as Larien walked towards the throne room of the palace, of Hollow Bastion. Her hair, coming about seven inches or so below her shoulders, gently flowed through the air as she kept up her fast pace. The lighting made her natural red highlights stand out in her mousy brown hair.  
  
Her eyes were bright, crystalline green with a grayish-green outline around the irises, and in them was great determination. She was short, only five foot, and quite shapely. Her outfit was simply, but somewhat unique.  
  
She wore a black skirt that was quite short. Her shirt was a low cut v-neck that was skintight, and violet. The sleeves came to the middle of her hands and belled out as they got to the bottom, silver designs trimmed the collar and the bottom of the sleeves. Her brown boots were of an old medi-evil style, the legging being cloth, coming up to her mid-thighs. Her only accessory was a violet choker that had a white-gold crescent moon dangling from it.  
  
Finally she had made it to the throne room, bursting in with a sense of urgency. " Your Highness." She knelt on one knee and then rose again. " Lady Ladina, I must go." She told the queen simply.  
  
Ladina nodded, her jet black hair flowing over her shoulders. " Alright, be careful. I will wait for your return." She smiled.  
  
" I have another request." Ladina nodded for her to continue. " I would like for Mourn Turnruth to come with me."  
  
" Larien Carnesir...why would you ask of such a thing? You know he is the best fighter in the palace." Ladina asked with a questioning look.  
  
" I do." she nodded. " But I also know that he is one of the key- bearers, and that he is quite fit to do this job." She said softly, but sternly.  
  
Ladina let out a long sigh. " Alright..." She turned to the black haired elf, whom was leaning against the wall, his spiky black hair shadowing his deep emerald eyes. " Mourn, go with her."  
  
Mourn slowly walked over to her, his black chain-mail only slightly moving, and his black trench coat swaying in the wind, but still hiding his twin long swords, which were obviously elven made as his chain mail. He wasn't real tall, only five foot six, but he was incredibly strong, and had the look of a shady character.  
  
Larien held out her hands and a silver staff appeared. Towards the end of it prongs stuck out like on a key, and on the top was a heart shape with a small crown shape on top of it, inside was a pearlescent ivory orb, the staff truly did look like a key.  
  
" Shall we?" She asked him, receiving a nod. She held out the Time Key and the orb let out a burst of light, using its powers, and Larien's as the Guardian of Time.  
  
******  
  
" Where is this?" Larien asked as she walked around the large library of the place they had transported too. Her eyes were shining with curiosity and her normal cheerfulness had returned to her expression.  
  
" This is Hollow Bastion...and who are you?" The voice of a man asked. Both of them turned to see a man leaning against one of the shelves, he was dressed in black, holding a gunblade, his brown hair falling over his handsome face, and his ice blue eyes.  
  
" And...how did you get here?" Another voice asked, a man's as well. This one came from one dressed in navy blue, with long spiky blonde hair and mako blue eyes, he carried a huge sword on his back.  
  
" I'm Larien Carnesir, this is Mourn Turnruth!" She said cheerfully. " And you are?" Larien asked the next question.  
  
" That doesn't matter, tell us how you got here!" They demanded, but were soon interrupted by the sound of two female voices.  
  
" Cloud Strife!" "Squall Leonhart!" They said simultaneously. " What do you think you're doing!?" They both added.  
  
The first female who entered wore a long pink summer dress with brown boots and about six silver bracelets. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail with a pink ribbon and twisted down, coming about to her thighs, and she had left down strips that came about to her chest, they two were twisted. She smiled at the two, her bright emerald eyes shimmering with her kindness. " Cloud Strife!"  
  
The second one looked like more of a child then the first. She wore a green tank top that revealed her stomach and a pair of short, low cut shorts that were a tan color. On her feet was a pair of orange tennis shoes and she had white tights that came to her mid thighs, and her hair was cut short and black, her eyes chestnut color, she had a much more cheery look to her. " Squall Leonhart!"  
  
Both of the men turned around with an almost scared look on their faces. " Y-yes?" They said in unison.  
  
" What do you think you're doing!? You should be welcoming our guests!" The one in the pink put her hands on her hips.  
  
" Yeah, you don't have to act all big and bad just because you helped defeat the Heartless, y'know!" The second added, leaving both Mourn and Larien wide eyed.  
  
" Um...excuse me, who are you guys?" Larien finally asked, she and Mourn had made their way down to the first level of the library, where the four odd characters awaited.  
  
" I'm Aeris Gainsborough, and this is Cloud Strife." She said, gesturing towards the blonde one.  
  
" I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, this is Squall Leonhart." She smiled happily as she pointed at Squall, the brown haired one.  
  
" I told you, it's Leon." Squall said, correcting his alias.  
  
" Nice to meet all of you, and I'm sorry if we intruded or something." Larien apologized sincerely.  
  
" No no no, nothing like that. Its just that we were afraid that the Heartless might have come back, I have heard they are entering a few of the other worlds recently." Aeris told them.  
  
" You mean...the Heartless are back!? But how!?" She turned to Mourn. " I thought we destroyed them all!" She had a panicky sound in her voice, but her only shrugged, leaning against the staircase. " Ha! Men!" She turned back to the other two females.  
  
" You defeated them? What are you talking about? Sora, Donald and Goofy defeated them, along with the help from the people of the worlds." Yuffie said oddly.  
  
" Oh...right. I forgot to tell you, we're from the past, but we too are Key-Bearers." Larien told them as she held up her Time Key, and Mourn held up the Oblivion.  
  
" Oh...." Yuffie said, a bit stunned. " Then...why are you here?" She added.  
  
" We figured that if the Heartless will always come after the key blades, then if we leave our world, they won't exist there, so we came here." Larien explained.  
  
" But the Heartless have begun to reappear in this world too, in all of the worlds." Mourn said as he looked up slightly, but keeping his eyes shaded.  
  
" Indeed they have, and we have to stop them. Unfortunately..." Aeris paused and looked at Cloud.  
  
" All of the Key-bearers that originated in this world are no where to be found." Cloud said.  
  
" Sora, Riku, King Mickey....all of them are missing, we have no idea where they are." Leon added.  
  
" Well then, we'll just have to find them, won't we?" She smiled. " Right!?" She said hinting cheerfulness.  
  
" That would be the normal answer but...they have been missing for two years." Aeris told them with doubt. " And they aren't on any of the worlds that we have been able to connect with." She added.  
  
" Never lose hope, my dear. Just believe and you'll find them." Larien smiled. " Now, do you have some sort of contraption to get to them?" She asked and Leon nodded, leading all of them to the bottom of Hollow Bastion.  
  
" Whoa...what is this!?" Larien asked with excitement.  
  
" This is a Gummi Ship. You can use it to navigate to the other worlds. Riku and Sora both originated on Destiny Islands." Leon said.  
  
" And King Mickey, he lived in his castle, in Kingdom Hearts." Cloud added, and helped them both into the ship, and they lifted off, quite sturdily, but a little wobbly, leaving for their new adventure to find those who will have to save all of the worlds... the Key-bearers.  
  
  
  
There ya go! It was a very short update but its as good as you'll get for awhile! If you want updates read my org stuff at fp.net. Please R&R! 


End file.
